


What comes next?

by SesuRescue (Kigachan)



Series: Papyrus and Grillby doing totally normal couple things on the Surface [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Doing responsible adult things, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Surface Life, like finding an apartment together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 14:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10026077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kigachan/pseuds/SesuRescue
Summary: They've gone through the crush phase, they're on the dating phase, but what comes after that? Marriage?Nah it's moving in together!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> I decided to try my hand at a multi-chapter fic, sorry if I have any pacing issues <3\. I really seem to enjoy the 'Monster couple does totally normal things on the Surface' type thing I got going here, so I'm just gonna ride that and see where it goes for me.

The lights on the ceiling flickered on one by one as the restaurant  was slowly bathed in a low intimate light. It bounced off the chairs, still stacked on the tables from yesterday's closing, to the bar counter, clean and sparkling, ready to start the evening. Grillby breathed in deeply from the doorway, a daily ritual since acquiring this place aboveground. His restaurant.

Grillby hummed a lively tune as he traversed the restaurant floor, checking for any problem areas as he headed to the counter in the back. He ran his hands lovingly over the counter, his gloves catching the rough stone texture as he passed. He really needed to pat himself on the back for the flamed finish of that countertop at some point in the future, but for now he had to focus on opening. He walked through the door at the back and hurried over to the kitchen, taking off his outerwear as he went. He held his coat and scarf away from the stoves and stuck his other hand through the burners, igniting them and coaxing them to rise to a manageable height and temperature. The small flames swayed to and fro to an unheard slow tune before slowly growing and flickering faster to Grillby’s coaxing. Happy with the result, Grillby took off to go hang up his coat and scarf before heading back to the front room to set up the tables and chairs.

As Grillby was wiping down the last table he needed to clean, a small knock was heard from the front. He stood up and looked around, searching for the source of the noise. Another knock came, directing Grillby to the front where a short skeleton waved from outside the restaurant doors. Sans. He stood next to a taller monster, a bird with red feathers. Clutching his cloth, Grillby strolled over to the front and leaned against the window.

“...You guys come here earlier and earlier, but I still open at the same time,” Grillby said with a smile as he looked from one monster to the next. 

“aw don’t be like that grillbz, I know you’re just  _ burning  _ to see your favorite customers.” Sans’ grin grew wider as he raised his eye ridges, waiting to get a reaction from Grillby. When none came, Sans sighed and looked off to the side. “it’s also kinda cold, could you let us in please?”

“...I thought skeletons couldn’t feel temperature.”

“a little bit,” Sans confessed.

“My winter feathers haven’t grown in yet Grillby!” The bird beside Sans moaned, pulling his wings closer to his body as he shivered. Grillby turned his head to look at the clock on the wall, staring in silence as the second hand ticked on slowly towards the 9.

“...It’s not that cold out yet, Redd. I think you can make it.” Grillby responded, amused, still preoccupied with the clock. Satisfied with the time, Grillby turned back and walked to the door, turning the ‘CLOSED’ sign to ‘OPEN’ and opening the door. Sans and Redd shuffled through the door, hovering close to Grillby to siphon some of the excess heat from Grillby’s flames. He chuckled low and crackling as he walked to the counter, keeping his pace slow for the two monsters. Sans and Redd took their places  at the bar while Grillby walked around it to his spot between the bar and the wall. He reached under the stone and grabbed his apron, straightening it a little bit before putting it on and tying it behind his back.

“So,” Grillby rested his palms on the counter, emanating his classic bartender aura, “What’ll it be?”

“gimme the usual Grillbz,” Sans said.

“Same,” Redd piped up.  Grillby nodded and got to making their drinks, well, Redd’s drink at least. For Sans he plopped down a bottle of ketchup and gestured as if to say ‘go nuts’. “The missus gives her regards by the way,” Reddy added as an afterthought.

“...Oh yeah? How is she?” 

“Same old, same old. Surface life is doing wonders for her.” 

Grillby placed Redd’s drink in front of him with a smile. “...That’s wonderful, good for her. Tell her I said hi.”

“How about you? How’re you and Papyrus?” Redd took a swig from his glass. Grillby spared a quick glance at Sans before clearing his throat. Sans had approved of their relationship and wished them the best, but Grillby always was overly cautious of everyone else’s feelings, and Sans was always a little harder to read. Did he actually mind that Grillby was dating his precious brother?

“...We’re fine, amazing honestly,” Grillby confessed, his flames crawling a little higher towards the ceiling as he thought of their dates together. “...He’s perfect, such a gentleman. Oh, that reminds me, Papyrus said he was going to come back to visit later.” Sans looked up from the ketchup bottle to look at Grillby, expression confused.

“yeah? did he say why?”

“...He just said he had something important to discuss.” Grillby shrugged.

“Well, you guys have been going out for, what, over a year now?” Redd inquired, holding his glass. Grillby nodded. “It must be  _ that  _ then.”

“‘That’?”  Both Grillby and Sans asked. 

“Yeah, he might be proposing or something,” Redd said, finishing his drink. Grillby rested his chin on his fist, wrapping his brain around Redd’s statement. He imagined Papyrus walking up to him in the middle of his restaurant, knee cracking the wood flooring as he bent down and……

“woah!” Sans startled, shying away from the flames around Grillby suddenly increasing in intensity. Redd gave a low chuckle,  amusement written all over his face. 

“He likes you,  you like him,  it's the next logical step.”

“bud, I feel like I would know if my brother was planning to propose,  he keeps me in the loop on everything,” Sans said, downing the rest of his ketchup bottle and resting it on the counter. Grillby took the bottle and replaced it with a fresh one, head still in the clouds. Could Papyrus actually be proposing to him?

  
A bell sounded from the front, signalling someone coming in.  _ I’ll have to think about this later,  _  Grillby thought as he put on his best customer face and greeted the newcomers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm a bit slow with updates haha

Grillby sighed heavily as he leaned against the wall, cleaning a glass with his cloth. Today was a very busy day at the restaurant for him. Between his regular crowd and a few newcomers who came to check the place out he was running back and forth to get orders done all night. He figured he should really consider hiring an extra hand to help out in the kitchen, but he really enjoyed getting to be part of the entire process for his customers. He also held himself up to high standards, and wasn’t sure that any hired help could be on par with him.

In either case, he didn’t have much time to think about what Papyrus was going to say to him when he came in, but now that the rush had died down it was just him and his thoughts. He zoned out, thinking of how hard it must be to properly fit a skeleton for a wedding dress when the front door chimed, accompanied by a blast of cold air. 

“HELLO ALL!” 

Grillby looked up to see the object of his thoughts standing in the doorway, wearing his trademark scarf and a dark jacket, which he was now shedding to hang on the coat rack in the front. Grillby tried to focus back on his cleaning, but he watched Papyrus greet his canine regulars over the top of his glasses. Papyrus gave each of them a small pat and a friendly word before looking over at Grillby and heading to the bar. 

“Hey you!” Papyrus greeted, taking a seat beside his sleeping brother at the bar. Somehow sensing his brother beside him in his sleep, Sans yawned and turned his head to glance at Papyrus.

“hey bro.”

“Sans! Don’t fall asleep at the bar, you’ll bother Grillby,” Papyrus scolded, flashing Grillby a well-meaning smile. Grillby flushed and smiled back. 

“...How was your day today?”

"It was pretty great, if I do say so!" Papyrus gushed happily. He looked ready to continue on into describing it, but he cut himself off with a frown. "That's not important right now though! We need to talk!"

"...Is it about the 'something important you had to discuss with me?" Grillby asked.

"Yes!” Papyrus straightened himself out and peered at Grillby. “So, we've been dating for a while right?"

"....About a year now." Grillby straightened up as well, moving off on the wall he was leaning on.

"More like one year, 1 month, and 16 days, but yes.” Papyrus said matter-of-factly. “I've been consulting my dating manual, and it says that we should be thinking about making the next step in our dating life!"

".....What's the next step?" Grillby asked. Papyrus looked at Grillby, shocked.

"You mean you don't know?! I'm a little disappointed in you, but I know that it's been a long day and you might just be exhausted, so I'll just ask you! GRILLBY!" Papyrus shouted, getting out of his seat and kneeling on the floor. The conversation in the restaurant ceased, everyone looking at the scene that Papyrus had started. Then the murmurs started.

"Why is he kneeling?" "oh. My. gosh. Is he..?" "Am I witnessing a..."

"bro, what are you doing?" Sans asked, alert. Grillby stood very still, clutching the hand towel as his face flushed a new level of blue. 

"GRILLBY! WILL YOU! ENGAGE IN CO-INHABITING  WITH ME?!" Papyrus beamed at Grillby. Time seemed to stand still for a few moments, until a low chuckle broke through.

"bro, that's not how you ask someone to move in with you." Sans gestured towards Grillby. "Grillbz probably thought you were proposing to him or something."

"What? The dating manual doesn't recommend the proposing of marriage until at LEAST five years of close dating. Was kneeling wrong? I thought it was the most sincere form of asking a life-changing question." Papyrus scratched his head, confused. The rest of the customers went back to conversing among each other since the moment passed, and Grillby let out a deep exhale, leaning back against the wall. Charred remains of his hand towel fell from his hand as he unclenched it, somewhere during the tense moment he accidently ignited it. He decided (for his health) to ignore and sort out the near-proposal jitters he had later.

"....Are you asking me to move in with you to you and your brother's house, or asking to move into my apartment?"

“While I would love to live with both you and Sans, I think we’d both be too…" Papyrus paused and gave a small cough, looking anywhere but at his brother and Grillby. "It just wouldn't work out, I don't think."

"...And my apartment?"

"Your apartment is too small Grillby! We wouldn't be able to fit all of our things without it looking like Sans’ room!"

Grillby nodded in agreement; currently he lived in a studio and it would be hard to have enough space for the two of them. That left only one option for them. "...So, you want to get an apartment together?"

"YES!" Papyrus cried, attracting the attention of a few patrons near them at the bar. "It'll be great! We can look at apartments together and shop for furniture and then Sans can come to visit!" He gestured happily to Sans, who had a neutral expression. "So, what do you think?" Papyrus smiled brightly at Grillby, eye lights seeming to grow bigger as he silently pleaded with Grillby. 

"....Alright, we can look at a few apartments at least. There's no harm in that."

Papyrus cheered and engulfed Grillby in a large hug. The patrons around them started to clap, offering words of confused encouragement. Papyrus let go of Grillby and patted him on the shoulders a bit to get rid of imaginary dirt. With a thumbs up,a promise to text Grillby later, and a scolding to Sans to come home on time, Papyrus left the restaurant in a hurry.

Grillby sighed for the umpteenth time that night, straightening out his apron and grabbing the steel cup he keeps underneath the bar. He clanged it on the counter three times to get everyone's attention, and then he gestured to the clock at the wall behind him, signalling closing time.

As the restaurant started to empty Grillby went into the kitchen to start cleaning up. He blasted the pans with a high intensity flame to burn the food off, shoveling the soot into the trash can, and then took the trash out.

He headed back to the front, not all too surprised to see Sans still sitting at the counter, holding his bottle of ketchup. With all the excitement from Papyrus about apartment hunting, he didn't have a chance to think about how Sans would be affected by all this. It couldn't be easy for him to let go of Papyrus so suddenly; he basically raised his brother.

Grillby sat down next to Sans, looking down at his gloves, “....Are you okay with all this?” 

Sans looked up at Grillby, grin permanently etched on his face but eyes betraying his real feelings. 

“tibia honest, once Pap gets an idea in his head, it’s hard to persuade him otherwise,” Sans said with a shrug. “you’re a good guy though, I trust him with you. i know you’ll treat him well.”

“....You can visit us whenever you like. We can even look for a two-bedroom apartment to have an extra room for you if you get too lonely.”

Sans slid off the stool, handing the ketchup bottle to Grillby. “you sure know how to treat a guy well, Grillbz. i look forward to visiting you two, though i’ll probably make sure to leave my mark somehow. Can’t let Pap get too comfortable.” Sans gave a wink as he turned around and walked towards the door. Grillby watched him go, smiling. Knowing that Sans trusted Papyrus to live with Grillby meant more to him than anything. 

The door clinked close, leaving Grillby in his restaurant alone. Cracking his knuckles, he got to work on closing, his steps a little livelier as he started to think of the locations of vacant apartments that he sees on his way to work everyday.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! :) I love constructive criticism, kudos, comments, cute pet pics, w/e. Check out my tumblr if you want


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they make a list, and visit an apartment!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like, is this interesting to you guys? Like, I enjoy boring domestic fluff but I can't imagine this is very interesting to a lot of people. For those of you who enjoy this stuff, thanks! <3 For those slogging through, I'm so sorry i'm boring ;_;

“Grillby I don’t think we’ll be able to find any sort of apartment without a water system!”

Grillby sighed before crossing out _‘No water’_ that he had written. They were sitting at Grillby’s kitchen table, formulating an apartment checklist  for features that they both deemed as desirable. So far, Grillby’s suggestions for an apartment without water and a completely brick apartment were shut down.

“....The fireplace is acceptable enough for a ‘must have’, right?” Grillby asked, patience starting to wear thin. Papyrus rubbed his chin in thought, before nodding.

“Yes, I think in our environment finding an apartment with a fireplace is easy enough. I would also like to add an in-unit washer and dryer to the list.”

“...Why?”

“To wash clothes?” Papyrus answered, confused.

“....Why do you wash your clothes? You don’t sweat, or excrete any body fluids.”

“GRILLBY! ARE YOU TELLING ME YOU DON’T WASH YOUR CLOTHES?” Papyrus cried, standing up suddenly and slamming his palms on the table. Grillby looked up at him, exhausted.

“...Papyrus, you know I can’t stand to be around, touch, or submerge myself in water right?” When Papyrus nodded, Grillby continued, “Fire elementals have ways of cleaning without water; for me, I have fire resistant clothing and I burn it until it's clean.”

Papyrus rubbed his chin again, nodding in understanding. “I understand now! I apologize for offending you! Let’s hug it out!” Grillby was engulfed in Papyrus’s arms as he was pulled against Papyrus’s ribcage. He struggled for a minute, before relaxing and snuggling closer.

“...I guess we can put it on the list,” Grillby mumbled into Papyrus’s shirt. “It has to be far away from the bedroom though, I don't want to sleepwalk to my death.”

“Of course! I don't want my super awesome boyfriend to die! I'll protect you!” Papyrus proclaimed, squeezing Grillby even closer. They both stayed there for a while, reveling in the intimate hug, before Grillby tapped one hand on Papyrus’ arm and the other on the list they were creating.  “Nyeh right, let’s get back to the list!”

________________________

The next day Papyrus and Grillby left Grillby’s apartment, map in tow marked with locations of current vacant apartments between them and the restaurant. Arm in arm, Papyrus led the way, greetings humans they passed by as Grillby directed him towards the first apartment.

“...Take a left here, and then it should be on the right,” Grillby directed, looking up from his phone’s map. Papyrus followed his directions and they stopped in front of the building. It was a neutral cream color, with small balconies jutting out under some of the windows of the different apartment rooms.

“THIS IS SO EXCITING GRILLBY!” Papyrus turned to Grillby with stars in his eyes, practically vibrating in excitement. Grillby smiled, pointing to the intercom by the front door.

“...Go ahead and tell them we’re here.”

Papyrus let go of Grillby, dashed over to the intercom, and pressed the button, telling the person on the other side that they were there for their appointment to view apartments. A click sounded out before the front door suddenly opened a few inches, prompting Papyrus to grab the door.

“After you, my dear!” Papyrus cooed, holding the door for Grillby, following him in after. They walked into a empty room, devoid of anything except an elevator and a sign on the wall right next to it, directing visitors to use the elevator to access the lobby floor. Grillby pressed the elevator call button, wondering who designed a building that didn't open straight out to the main floor. Humans sure were strange, Grillby mused as they got into the elevator.

They exited the elevator on the lobby floor, looking left and right to try and locate the management office. On cue, a male human waved his hand out of the entrance of a room.

"Hey! This way guys!"

Papyrus and Grillby shared a quick giddy look, following the voice into a small office. It was furnished with file cabinets of various sizes along the walls and a few potted plants on top of the shorter cabinets. Next to the door was a desk littered with informational papers and floor plans. The manager sat behind the desk, gesturing for the two to sit in the chairs with one hand as he typed furiously with the other.

They sat, both suddenly nervous as they waited for the man to finish with his business. Finally the typing ceased and the manager sighed, running his hands through his hair.

"Sorry about that guys, work doesn't stop for-WHOA!" The manager rolled back in his towards the wall behind him in a frenzy, suddenly noticing the two monsters in his office.

"HELLO HUMAN!" Papyrus greeted with a wave, with Grillby offering a small nod. The manager looked from one of them to the next in a panic, waiting for death to take him right then and there. He took a few deep breaths, noting that he wasn't being stabbed with a spear or burned down where he sat.

"Sorry for that guys," He wheezed, pulling himself back to his desk. "I'm still sort of getting used to your kind, especially monsters of your...caliber."

"...We're a little intimidating, I know." Grillby said.

"Right." The manager quickly switched to a business voice. "You two are looking for an apartment right? A.....” He shuffled through some papers on his desk and read one of them. ”Two bedroom if I remember correctly?"

"Yes!" Papyrus answered.

"Alright I can show you guys what I have right now, do you mind letting me hold onto one of your IDs? It's for insurance just in case something happens.”

Papyrus shuffled around in his pockets before fishing out his ID and handing it to the manager. The manager took a look at it to make sure it was valid, chuckling a little under his breath at the picture of a skeleton wearing inflatable arms with sunglasses. He placed it on his desk and picked up his keys.

"This way guys," The manager led them out of his office and to the elevators. They got in and headed up, the manager made small talk with them in the meantime, asking about their jobs and where they lived currently. As the elevator stopped on a floor, he took them down the hallway to the end, stopping in front of a door and grabbing one of the keys on his keychain. He put the key in and unlocked it, pushing the door open for the two of them to step in.

The room they found themselves in was a large open carpeted space, with a fireplace along one wall and a sliding door on the other side of the room that opened up to a small balcony. On either side of the sliding door lay two doors that looked that they led to bedrooms. To their direct right was a small kitchen area and beyond that a small closet-like area.

“So! This is our available two bedroom apartment, it’s about 900 square feet, equipped with a fireplace and state of the art kitchen appliances!” The manager piped up behind them, excusing himself to squeeze through the doorway to stand in the kitchen. “The washer and dryer is over here through the kitchen, and if you’ll follow me” -He left the kitchen and stepped across the carpet to the open door on the right- ”Over here is one of the bedrooms!”

Papyrus and Grillby followed him into the empty bedroom, looking around. “Look at ALL this room!” The manager exclaimed, opening his arms wide. “This is the master bedroom, and it also has the bathroom over there to the side. And, if you look out of this window, you'll see you have a great view of Mt. Ebott. Pretty cool right?” Papyrus wandered into the bathroom, checking it out while Grillby took a quick look outside the window before sitting  down on the ground, fiddling with the carpet fibers. The manager looked over to him and gave a nervous smile, wondering how the whole place wasn’t aflame yet. “So, I’ll leave you two to mull all this wonderful information over, I’ll be in the kitchen area.” He walked out of the room as Papyrus walked back in and sat down next to Grillby.

Papyrus reached out and grabbed Grillby’s hands, rubbing his fingers over the flyaway flames on his palm. He looked a little nervous, a small frown on his usually bright smiling face. “This place……”

“....It’s quite small,” Grillby finished, resting his forehead against Papyrus’ so they could whisper softly to each other.

“Yes, I feel the same. And the kitchen..!”

“...That kitchen is suitable for a froggit to use and that’s about it. If I tried cooking in there I’d burn down the entire place just igniting the pan.”

“And why is the bathroom only in one room? What if Sans comes and has to use the bathroom?”

Grillby pulled his head back a little to stare at Papyrus. “...You two don’t even have organs to use the restroom.”

“Nyehh, that’s not the point. This apartment is not up to the Great Papyrus’ standards, I cannot live here, and I can’t let my wonderful boyfriend live here either!”

Grillby sighed. “...I agree, looks like it’s back to searching for us.”

“At least I get to search with you.” Papyrus happily replied, pressing his teeth against where Grillby’s mouth would be, before pulling away and standing up. He held out his hand for Grillby to use to get up, and together they left the bedroom and stood before the manager.

“So, what do you guys think?”

Papyrus, suddenly shy, fiddled with his scarf as he looked off to the side. “Human, uh I don’t mean to upset you or let you down, but my boyfriend and I think that we want to search around a little more before coming to a decision.”

“No problem guys, let’s head back down so I can give you your ID back, and I’ll send you guys off with a business card just in case you change your mind,” The manager said with a wink.

They headed back downstairs, the manager using that time to give them suggestions for other apartment complexes that had vacancies. He gave Papyrus back his ID, along with a business card and his final well wishes. He then escorted them outside with a quick wave before going back in.

“...Well that was fun.” Grillby shuffled through the list of apartments the manager gave them, adding them to the bottom of their own list. That was...a lot of apartments to go through. Papyrus looked over his shoulder, letting out a whistle at the list.

“That’s a lot of apartments! We have to hurry to the next one if we want to hit them all before nightfall!”

Grillby pulled up the map on his phone, suddenly feeling very tired. It was going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think on here, tumblr, w/e! :)  
> Main NSFW Tumblr (also contains fontcest/overwatch/ffxiv reblogs): SesuRescue


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thrilling conclusion!

Grillby laid in bed, staring at nothing in particular on the ceiling and wondered if he could somehow duck out of these moving plans. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to live with Papyrus, he wanted that more than anything in the world! They could wake up together, make breakfast, pay bills, cuddle at night and partake in other night-time activities. Well, it wasn’t like they didn’t do that now, it was just that Papyrus generally didn’t like to stay for more than a night or two in his current apartment, citing it being ‘too small for comfort’.

Grillby sat up and surveyed his apartment, his flames casting light onto the room. It was just one room and sure, it might’ve been a little small, but he had a loveseat AND a bed. That’s all a monster needs to survive! 

Grillby huffed and laid back down. He knew he’d do whatever he had to in order to make Papyrus happy, but they were having abysmal luck trying to find an apartment. They must’ve looked at twenty apartments that week alone, but they all just weren’t THE apartment. The apartments were either too small, or too narrow, or just plain old. Just on a few days ago they saw one apartment that on paper sounded good; 900 sq feet, big windows, up-to-date appliances, and a big fireplace for them to enjoy. 

Well, what wasn’t said on paper was that about eighty percent of the apartment sq footage was purely narrow hallway space, the big windows were boarded up, the up-to-date appliances were old even for them not being on the surface, and the fireplace? It was a community fireplace in the back of the apartment complex. Yeah, it was really just better for the general public to stay in bed before he scorched some poor apartment manager for shoddy descriptions, like he almost did after THAT apartment viewing.

He startled a little as a series of knocks sounded at his door in a familiar pattern, and then a key being inserted into his lock. Grillby relaxed and sunk comfortably into his bed as Papyrus opened the door and entered the apartment. 

“Grillby, let's get ready for our apartment viewing today!” He locked the door and walked over to Grillby’s bed, staring down at Grillby with a frown on his face. “You lazy flame, why are you still in bed?”

“It's six am Papyrus, the leasing office doesn't open for another three hours,” Grillby groaned, pulling his covers over his head and curling up in bed. “There’s no reason to rush, why not just lay in bed with me for a bit?”

“If I started lazing about I’ll become just as bad as Sans.”

“Do it for me?”

Papyrus’ resolve crumbled as he lifted up a corner of the blanket and slid in beside Grillby and wrapped his arms around his waist. Grillby pulled him closer to his chest, nuzzling the top of his skull. 

They laid like that for awhile, relishing in each other’s warmth until Grillby broke the silence. “I'm starting to wonder if we'll ever find the apartment we want. Maybe we'll have to give up and pick whatever is not completely awful.”

“I think as long as we are together, we can live anywhere,” Papyrus mumbled into Grillby’s neck.

Grillby let out a sound of agreement as he drifted off to sleep. 

___

“Okay! So if you will just sign right here…”

Grillby sat in mild shock, watching Papyrus sign the leasing papers. Somehow, this apartment met all of their standards. It was spacious (even the kitchen was huge!), equipped with a washer, dryer, and a fireplace, AND to top it all off, it had huge windows that they could watch the sunrise in. This was real, it was actually happening. 

“Grillby?”

Grillby was pulled out of his thoughts and looked up at Papyrus, who was holding out a pen for him. “Your turn to sign,” Papyrus said, smiling happily. He took the pen and directed his attention to signing his name on the papers under Papyrus’ name. He flipped through them to make sure he signed everything before handing it over to the apartment manager. She looked through it, before signing it herself. 

“Well everything looks to be in order! When you come to move in next week, I'll have the key all set for you.” The manager neatened the lease papers, then placed them into a folder on her desk and escorted them out.

_____

The sun shined bright through the windows as Grillby sat a heavy box of his mementos on the living room floor. It was the morning of their move-in day, and so far things were going pretty smoothly. They even had a little bit of extra help from their friends.

“MOVE IT NERD!” A feminine voice shouted as the sound of thunderous footsteps headed Grillby’s way. Grillby pulled his box into the kitchen, just narrowly dodging certain death as Undyne dashed through the doorway with Grillby’s bed. He stared in shock as she effortlessly carried it through to the bedroom.   _ How does she do that... _

“Undyne you don’t have to be so rude!” Papyrus stepped through the doorway carrying a large stack of boxes, placing them gently next to the windows in the living room. He looked over to Grillby and gave him a thumbs up. “After we get the couch we’ll be all done!”

“You two managed to get everything already?” Grillby asked, astonished. 

“Yes? These were nothing compared to the boulders Undyne makes me carry during training!” 

_ Scary…  _ “Where’s Sans?” 

“Probably on the couch snoozing!” Papyrus bristled. “Did you know I already found a sock buried underneath one of the couch cushions?” 

Grillby laughed as Undyne walked out of the bedroom, stretching her arms. “Alright, I think all the bedroom furniture is set, is it just the couch left?”

“Yep! Thank you again for all the help!” Papyrus chirped happily. Undyne grinned as she picked up Papyrus, squeezing him affectionately. 

“Of course! Nothing I wouldn’t do for my favorite skeleton, now let’s go get that couch!” Undyne ran out of the apartment, Papyrus thrown over her shoulder and protesting greatly to the treatment.  

Grillby chuckled at their antics, walking into the bedroom to check for any damage Undyne might’ve caused. To his surprise, all the furniture were placed neatly and smartly based on the bedroom features. He sat on the bed and laid down, still taking in the realness of the move. As of today, he’ll actually live with Papyrus 24/7. They could eat together, cuddle together, pay bills together….to be honest it was a little scary. He had to ask himself, could he do this? Could he actually live with his most favorite person and not mess everything up?

He could hear the sounds of Papyrus scolding paired with Sans’ deep mumbles echoing down the hall outside the apartment and he relaxed, letting his anxieties melt away. Why is he so worried? He loves Papyrus, Papyrus loves him, and that’s all that matters. No matter what comes next, he was confident that between the two of them, they could tackle and resolve anything.

Papyrus called his name from the entrance, and Grillby got up, smoothing down his shirt with a smile. 

  
Time to go start the beginning of a new chapter of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it! Thanks for reading this crazy fic of mine, I really appreciate it :) Hmmm.....not much else to say I guess haha

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> If you have any concerns/advice/want to tell me about your cute pet, you can comment below!


End file.
